wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tide the Hybrid
1. What is your character’s full name? do they go by a nickname? She's just Tide. No nicknames, no nothing. 2. When were they born? In the spring, when it's rainy. 3. What tribe are they? does this effect their upbringing or personality at all? She's a SeaWing RainWing hybrid, but nobody ever comments on it, as her hybrid heritage doesn't seem apparent. 4. What is their complexion like? what kind of expression is normal for them? Her expression is usually blank, suggesting she doesn't want to engage in conversation. If she does, though, she'll smile politely. 5. What body type are they? any other distinguishing features other members of their tribe would notice? She's only a few inches taller than most, and fairly light. She has reasonably squishy cheeks and wide jawline, though. 6. What is their opinion on other tribes? She holds nothing against other tribes, and takes interest in their diversity. 7. Are they judgmental of others? what do they look for in companions? enemies? She's only judgmental if you make a terrible first impression. Otherwise, she's polite. If you somehow befriend her, she's really crazy and humorous. Her companions in real life have to be silly, intellectual, supportive, and kind. (And maybe also share the same interests.) Online, she thrives, and doesn't care much about the personality you have. 8. Have they ever been to another tribe's territory? what did they think? did anything good/bad happen? She's been to the Sea Kingdom, as well around the Sky Kingdom, but that was just a regular summer vacation. 9. What are they like when they stay up all night? do they stay up all night in the first place? Tide stays up late many nights, later than she should, resulting in a zombie dragoness the following morning. She's quiet when she does so, and doesn't talk much, mostly because she's doing stuff on her PC or tablet. 10. Have they ever been in trouble? are they honest or do they lie to dodge blame? She rarely gets in trouble, though her actions may be questionable at times. When she's accused, she won't lie, though. 11. What do they do on rainy days? any other hobbies? If it's rainy, she'll go outside, get freezing cold and wet, then spend the rest of the day wrapped up in a blanket likely watching a good movie with her family. (Then a warm shower.) 12. What traits and ideas do they value? The concept she holds closest to her heart is that animals have minds and emotions of their own, including bugs. She literally feels bad if she accidentally kills a gnat. 13. What word do they overuse the most? what word do they despise? She overuses fancy words she can't pronounce when speaking at a normal pace, but are understandable when she is writing. She hates really weird sounding old words like "comminatory" and "wend". 14. What do they wear in public? anything? She usually just wears really casual clothes, no matter the occasion. 15. Do they have any tattoos, piercings, or other artificial modifications? what are the stories behind them? Tide doesn't have any body modifications. She doesn't like the idea behind it, really. 16. What type of environment are they most comfortable in? do they handle stress well? A comfortable environment would be hanging with her best friend on a late weekend with videos playing on the screen and lots of dancing and food, because that's what best friends do. And no, stress causes Tide to break down; she'll give up for about an hour then come crawling back. 17. Do they have any enemies? why are they enemies? Enemies are those who happen to annoy her an accident, though this is a small number of dragons. 18. What inspires them? who are their role models? what do they aspire to be/do? Good music and art inspires them, as well as good parkour PoV videos. Her role models are anybody who is brave enough to pursue the implied occupations. She aspires to be someone that matters, someone who wasn't famous but will be remembered, someone who did something awesome with her life. |-| About= Life's a game of truth or dare We are lovers in despair Note: I've updated her look a bit. Glowing stripes, as mentioned below, are light aqua. Eyes are not pure green, either. Tide wears dark-rimmed glasses. (Optional in any art.) She's also never seen without the silver bracelet she always wears on her left wrist. While all of the hues that make up her colors are mostly all at full saturation, she doesn't appear gross and out of place. Her main scale color is a slightly darkened teal. Her underbelly, glowing stripes, and various webbings all over her body are extremely light aqua, almost as high in value as you could possibly get. Tide doesn't appear particularly skinny of large, and seems pretty evenly filled out. Her cheeks, due to genetics, are reasonably squishy, though. She's tall, too, taller than most females her age, but only by an inch or two at the most. Her ears are large and pointed, often perking above her gently curving horns. Her horns are dark, dark blue, but not navy. Tide, at first glance, appears very much like a regular SeaWing dragonet. Of course, she has the normal scale design, glowing stripes, and fins all over her body. Though, her hybrid blood has caused some traits abnormal to SeaWings. And now, onto some abnormal SeaWing traits she features. Tide also sports a RainWing "ruff". It's flexible and flares when her emotion spikes, similar to a pure RainWing's ruff. She has darkish regular blue that exists on her "paws", tail, the spines on her fins and ruff, and the "fingers" of her wings. It gradients into the regular teal, though. Her eyes are not actually pure green. They're a mix between teal and green; somewhere in the middle. Hear us shouting, "We're alive! We're alive!" Love, Tide's first attribute is likely her anxiety. She fidgets a lot, and actually has general anxiety, which she inherited from her parents. She has been told she has GAD, separation anxiety, social anxiety, and small touches of OCD. She's not popular, is a nerd, and an idiot, and she knows it well. She constantly emphasizes this, knowing it's not going to change. She constantly seeks attention, but is unable to form "small" relationships. She needs support, but only from friends who can offer it for a very long while. Her friends are why she's still alive. Tide is snarky and smart-mouthed, often arguing when she shouldn't and getting in trouble because of it. Tide is also easily provoked. She's pretty much a ticking time bomb, with a very short fuse . . . she's always irritated, due to said anxiety. She constantly contemplates the fact that the world ran perfectly before her, and after she dies, life's just gonna go on. That's the scariest thing about death. Tide considers herself very intelligent. She gets A's and B's in her classes, and sometimes wishes her language arts classes her harder. Of course, though, the fact that she sometimes says odd and random things makes her seem like a dumb idiot. She tries her best to speak clearly, and usually, she can, unless she's being filmed or is with her friends. Tide is not a fancy kid. She will never wear dresses, will wear skirts from orchestra concerts, but that's about as fancy as you'll ever see her. Tide daydreams a heck of a lot. She has to be snapped out of her trance by her friends it gets so serious. Tide LOVES drawing, writing, reading, and YouTube. It's become her life now, apparently. The only books she'll read are the gory ones like Warriors or the Hunger Games, because she thinks a real conflict is more interesting. As a SeaWing, she enjoys water, and can't go long without it, but hates seafood. She'll puke at the very mention of crabs, lobster, shrimp, salmon, bass, so on . . . She's in her school's orchestra, and plays the viola. She gets annoyed when someone mistakes it for a violin, as violas are very different. They play in a different clef, have different strings, different note positionings, different average sizes . . . the list goes on. Tide absolutely hates when people touch her or her things. If you happen to, say goodbye. Don't you lose yourself tonight You are infinite Tide knows she's a pretty fast runner, but runs out of stamina quickly. This is due to her early-stage asthma. She uses an inhaler when needed, and takes medication every night. Sometimes, she feels like someone's sitting on her chest. Tide, being a hybrid, would potentially sport abilities from other tribes. Well, she doesn't, surprisingly. Her SeaWing abilities are lessened because of her mixed blood, though. She lacks webbed talons and can't breathe saltwater for too long, or she faints. Tide is extremely afraid of heights, so she only ever flies closer to the ground. She gets motion sickness as well. I'm sure you can guess how she feels about roller coasters. While Tide doesn't think she has allergies, irritants all around her previously convinced her she did. This causes her cold symptoms, and hives. She often gets nosebleeds at random, which are super annoying and hard to clean. She hates public speaking, as she sometimes stutters and drops syllables. She can only ever do projects with her friends, and if she's with someone she doesn't know, she's controlling and subtly manipulates the entire presentation. Tide has impaired hearing and eyesight, and will soon need glasses. She hears ringing in her ears sometimes, but doesn't think much of it anymore. Tide is the worst singer in history, as her sore allergy-riddled throat and naturally deep voice will testify . . . this doesn't bother her, though. She can't dance, either. She feels like a walrus out on the floor. She's crazy good at those dancing video games, oddly enough. She also gets fits of insomnia, where she'll randomly wake up during the night over a period of several days. We can be infinite tonight Love! |-| Trivia= *Originally named Finn *Ambidextrous, but it depends on activity *Wants to be author/artist *Makes a small yelping noise when faced with a paradox *Plays viola, hates when it is mistaken for a violin *Loves orchestral dubstep/electro and classical/dubstep crossovers *Big ol' fan of country songs *Turns volume up to an unreasonable point *Keeps losing her precious pencils *Super pluvial *Freaking loves coughdrops omg *Scared of crabs (there is a backstory behind this I promise) *An insects and arachnids rights activist |-| Relationships= add urself Amber the MudWing: Who is Amber? Certainly not Tide's bff irl . . . SHOUTOUT TO AMBER!! ROCK ON!! Stormbreak: Tide wishes she was as good as BL at drawing . . . she hopes her art is at least comparable to the hybird dragoness's. She doesn't think she has much of a similar personality, but she definitely thinks she would be great friends with BL if Tide had the chance to meet and talk to her. Cocoheart (The Grand): Tide thinks Cocoheart is pretty cool. She hasn't really talked to her THAT much, but has a rough idea of Cocoheart's general personality. Tide may not be much of an adventurer, but she sure as heck does stupid things in her own backyard. Dystopia: Tide thinks Dystopia is pretty cool; they share a heck of a lot of personality traits in common. They're different, though, in such a way that Tide is a hardcore introvert, while Dys is sort of an ambivert. Elena: Not photogenic? Scared of tapemeasures? YUP! Guess who relates? While they do have their differences, the main one being Tide isn't much of an athlete, she still thinks Elena is awesome and would like to get to know the dragoness more. Infinity: Tide thinks she and Infinity get along very well. She sees the dragoness as an ally and a friend when she's in need of help. Tide also really likes Ralph and Infinity's awesome blazing red eyes! :D Semicolon: Semicolon's pretty awesome. She really enjoys looking at their art and wishing she could draw like that . . . NEVERTHELESS! They both lack ability when it comes to singing and dancing . . . Tide relates. Violetwings: Tide's first thought upon glancing at the NightWing dragoness's infobox: INFP forever! She relates to Violetwings a lot personality-wise. |-| Gallery= IMG 0102.png|By meWing.jpg|Typical Wing: by Joy Ang|link=Wings 20161214 131948.jpg|Tide, by me Tide.jpeg|By Infinity-Da-Dragon! Tideheadshot.jpg|By CopperWingz! HappyHolidaysWiki!.png|Awesome Festive by CopperWingz! edc2753f-a4f8-46c5-a7e0-6c5e7c5a15f3.png|Temporary Color Reference Tide.png|By Soi-ke! Tide laundry detergent.png|By Resa the Stormtrooper! Tidelkjafa.jpg|By Enigma the Hybrid! IMG_0104.PNG|By me IMG 0140.png|By me Tidd.png|By ZzzSleepyCreeper! IMG 0164.png|By me IMG 0415.png|By me|By Nightslayer! |-| Credits= *CSS recoloring and layering done by me *CSS makers found in the Free Formats on Helio's Wiki *Character by me *Character Universe/Backdrop by Tui T. Sutherland *Modern Pyrrhia by Kitagon and Wings-of-Bloodfire *Art credits can be found in the Gallery {| Category:Content (Animusdragon) Category:Dragonsonas Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student)